Winning the Heart
by CelestialMortal
Summary: What happens when Lan and Chaud compete to win the heart of Mayl PG for mild cursing


Megafl0nezer0: Hey this is my first fanfic so a little easy on the flames ( please. And I'm going by what I know from playing the game. I don't live in Japan so I haven't seen the show yet.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned MMBN do you think I would be writing this?  
  
Chapter 1: First Day of School  
  
As the blue Navi yelled," Lan it's time to get up!" The young operator just reacted to this by grunting and pulling the covers higher over his head." Megaman then screamed," GET UP LAN!!!!!" Lan yelled, "Alright already! You don't have to yell" as Lan pulled the covers off his head. "Why did you wake me up today any way?" asked Lan. "Well maybe because today is the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" said the navi. WHAT!!!!! AH DAMMIT! WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!!!!" Lan then took rushed to the bathroom to get ready for school. Megaman just sighed. Lan looked at himself in the mirror and began to wa.brush his teeth. "Man I can't wait to go see the guys again.especially Mayl. Ahhhhh(Don't think of me like that)" He then started daydreaming about the Rose-haired girl since the last time they saw each other. His daydreaming was cut off by his Navi's yells of Hurry Up. It has been 3 years since the reign of Gospel was terminated by Lan and Megaman. Lan and the others were now in the 8th grade and in junior high. As Lan and Megaman walked to ACDC Junior High Megaman said, "Another summer vacation come and gone." Lan answered, "Yea.it went by too fast" "I know" "I didn't even get to finish my summer reading" said Lan "WHAT I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY DID THAT" yelled Mega. (From now on I'm gonna call Megaman-Mega ok?) "Just kidding." Said Lan "Lets just get to school now." Said an exasperated navi The duo got to school with just seconds to spare. They then met up with Mayl and the others. " Late..just like always huh Lan?" said Mayl "Yea" said Lan blushing. Mayl just giggled Then the bell for first period rang. (I'm not gonna write the school day just cause I'm too lazy and plus I have no idea what I should write about so there :P. I'm gonna skip to lunch) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunchtime ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The group of friends then got together and sat at one table and started to talk. "So what did you guys do over the summer vacation?" asked Lan. "I went to a special camp on virus busting. I bet Gutsman can beat up your wimpy Megaman now." said the burly boy called Dex "We'll see." Said Lan. Lan then said, "Look there's Chaud" (I know Chaud dosen't go to school in the game but I just put him here so there :P) He then waved him over to their table. "So how's it goin Chaud." Said Mayl. "Fine.thanks Mayl" Chaud blushed a little (In my fic both Chaud and Lan like Mayl ok?) "We're just talking about our summer vacations" said Mayl "So how was your vacation Yai?" asked Dex "We'll my family and I went on another trip around the world this summer and met up with some navi-pals" (get it pen-pals? Navi- pals? Huh? *crickets chirp* *sigh* lets just get back to the story)said Yai "I went to America with my parents and saw a lot of sites, I brought some pictures back for you guys." Said Mayl. The girl then took some pictures from her backpack and passed it around so that her friends can see. "Look there's my family and I at Las Vegas.Niagara Falls.The Grand Canyon" suddenly Lan's nose bled and Chaud turned crimson but held himself better. There was a picture of Mayl in a skimpy bikini on a beach. Mayl then turned red and put the pictures back in her backpack. "Ummm.and that's about it." Said a highly embarrassed Mayl "S-so how was your vacation Chaud?" The still blushing boy said, "Nothing really happened. I did my job as a official netbattler and that's about it." "I didn't do much either. I just stayed home and helped my dad with some new prototypes for new navis and chips." Said Lan. Mayl then said, "Your dad is soo cool I wish I could see some of those things." "Sure, come by my house anytime and I'll show some to you". "Promise?" "Promise." Lan then turned and saw Chaud glaring at him. "What?" "Nothing."said Chaud "Umm.o..k." (Skip to the End of the School Day) Mayl and Lan are walking home together.like always. "So you said that I could see the new prototypes" "Well.ummm.you see I'm gonna have to ask my dad about it first." Said Lan "Awww but you promised." Said Mayl. "And Roll was also excited about it right Roll?" "yeah Lan you promised" said Mayl's navi Roll. "You did say that you were going to show them." Said Mega "I'm sorry you guys but I have to ask first and the only way I can show you now is if we go to the Government Complex and ask my da" Lan then covered his mouth with his hand. "Then lets go!" said Mayl. "But.uhh.I um have to do.my homework! Yeah my homework." Said Lan "But you proomisssed" Mayl then did the one thing that Lan could not say no to. The puppy dog look. She made her eyes look wide and sad and pouted and made her lower lip quiver. "No.no.Mayl stop that.you know what that does.please stop.oh alright lets go." Said a defeated Lan "Yay!" yelled Mayl and Roll Mayl then hugged Lan and kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you sooo much Lan." Lan turned a crimson red and mumbled, "You're welcome" Mayl just giggled.  
  
Owww my aching hands. *Cracks knuckles* that's better. I'm not much of a typer and I wrote all this at once so I hope you're happy. If you want another chapter please review if I get 3 reviews that say that its ok or that they want more then I'll make another chappy ok. That's all for now thanxs. ^__^ 


End file.
